Kisses
by skitskat24
Summary: Alice DEMANDS her manservant show her what a real kiss is like! Will Oz man up and obey her? And will that stupid clown leave her alone? OZALICE!


Kisses – OzAlice

Stupid manservant… I don't understand him at all! He keeps changing his mind and it's so irritating. Why did I end up with such a stupid manservant? I'll admit… I do like him a little… BUT ONLY A LITTLE! He's disobedient and stupid and irritating, and that fact that he's always trying to look, what's the word? Cool in front of other females doesn't help his case with me at all. He is MY manservant! I don't see why he doesn't understand that he is MY property and should be messing around with other girls. The minute I told "Big Sister" Sharon about this, she got all giggly and weird and said that what I was feeling was something called jealousy. I wasn't really paying attention because I was thinking about meat. But one thing I actually idid/i pay attention to was when Sharon said that, because he kissed me, he should stop fooling around with other girls. She also said something about a boyfriend? I dunno, I spaced off pretty much the entire time after that, daydreaming of how I could embarrass or just get rid of that stupid Seaweed Head who was trying to steal my manservant.

But right now I'm currently trying to find Oz in this giant place they call a house. It sure isn't as big as the Abyss but it sure was a whole lot more confusing. I ended up opening more closets than actual rooms. Now I was just thinking of stomping into Oz's room and waiting for him to come back if I opened one more closet. Weren't we supposed to be able to know where the other is since I'm his chain? This is just ridiculous. I'm at the final room in the hall I'm in, only to find, once I open it, another closet and, even worse, that stupid clown who almost scared me enough to rip his limbs off.

I was on the ground trying to catch my breath when he started talking with that creepy smile on his face. "Hello Alice-chan~!" He greeted me as if he were walking through the front door, which majorly ticked me off.

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID CLOWN! YOU ARE NOT THE PERSON I WAS LOOKING FOR!" I yelled at him, only to see his weird little doll-thing snicker. That just pissed me off even more. "Unless you know where my manservant is, or unless you have meat on you, get out of my sight before I take that doll off your shoulder and give it to Seaweed Head to use in tonight's dinner," I gave him my best evil smile, which didn't even seem to phase him as he just kept that creepy smile on his face.

"AwWwWw~ AlIcE-cHaN iS lOoKiNg FoR hEr BoYfRiEnD~?" Holy Abyss that doll is i_creepy_/iwhen it talks! It actually gives me the shivers, not that I actually show it. I need to show these people who's the better species! So I just glared at the doll, it's white eyes taunting me… mocking me… I had to look away before I tore it off his shoulder and ripped it apart with my teeth.

"Now, now Emily, be nice to Miss Alice! Oz-sama is in on the balcony of the main room, I believe. Why are you looking for him? Hmmm?" Could this clown be any more annoying?

"I need to talk to him, it's none of your business stupid clown. Now leave me alone! Go find someone else to annoy!" I told him before stomping out of the hall towards the main room.

"Alice-chan seems a bit annoyed with Master Oz… No way we're gonna miss THIS," That's what I heard that idiot Break say before I slammed the door. If I find out he's been snooping on me and my manservant, I'm going to it him SO HARD with that paper fan of Sharon's he'll be in the Abyss by the time he stops burrowing underground. I finally found my way into the main room, which brought back hazy memories of that time that Oscar person brought us juice. I don't remember too much after that, but that juice was yummy, I hope he brings more sometime. I opened the door to the balcony to FINALLY see that green vest and blonde hair I've been looking for for the past half hour. I guess he heard me and turned around to give me a smile.

"Hey Alice-chan, what brings you up here?" His solid emerald eyes locked with my amethyst ones and he gave me that smile that reminded me so much of Jack… or at least what I could remember about him. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks get a little warm… NO! I i_will not_/istart blushing over my stupid manservant! Even if the evening sun behind him gives him an angelic appearance, and even if those arms look warm and strong, and even if his eyes… Stop. This. NOW. I am NOT "falling" for my manservant or whatever Sharon had said about that subject. I shake my head, trying to clear my head and get rid of this stupid blush.

"I've been looking for you all day! I needed to ask you something," I walked over to where he was standing and looked over the railing at the small forest area around the house, the town in the horizon, and the glowing orange sun. It was a, how the humans say, beautiful setting. Much more pretty than anything in the Abyss.

"Ask away," he chuckled and looked over to me, although I didn't turn to face him.

"How come you're always… what did Sharon say? Uhh, I think the word she used was "flirting". Yeah, how come you're always flirting with other girls?" I looked at him with my best innocent look, and I saw his cheeks turn a shade of pink that was deeper than the one I had earlier.

"Uhhh… Well… You see, Alice-chan, I flirt with girls because I think they're pretty and to get them to like me," Oz scratched the back of his head, in embarrassment I guessed. I shoved my thoughts of him looking cute out of my head and kept my mind on why I was here.

"Well, Sharon says that you shouldn't because we danced and stuff and after that kiss in the Abyss…" I trailed off and I saw Oz begin to stutter something I didn't think were words.

"Well, Alice-chan, I, uhh… Well, I don't know about the dancing thing, but that kiss in the Abyss wasn't i_exactly_/ia kiss," he tried to explain. I thought that WAS a kiss! If that wasn't a kiss, then what is?

"How come that kiss in the Abyss wasn't a kiss, then?" I asked him, and I think now his cheeks were the color of the inside of a rare steak [A/N: that's pretty red XD].

"Well, the "kiss" we had in the Abyss wasn't really a kiss because you were just using it as an excuse to bite my tongue and drink my blood and form a contract," okay, I was getting this… somewhat, "but a real kiss… a real kiss is something you do when you really care about someone. It has emotion behind it, not ulterior motives. It's just to show you care and express feelings you have between you and someone special to you." I wonder what that's like, a real kiss… I'll get him to show me and then I'll know! It's the perfect plan! I'm so i_smart_/i, much more so than that stupid clown.

I put my hands on my hips, put on my demanding face, and turned to face him. "I demand you show me what a real kiss is like!" Maybe I was a little too straight-forward, because now Oz's whole face was the color of my jacket and he was stuttering like a moron.

"B-But A-Alice-chan! I-I can't!" I KNOW he can, he's just too wimpy. Stupid manservant.

"Yes you can, manservant! I order you to show me what a real kiss is like!" I was getting mad, and I think Oz could see it.

I saw and heard him gulp, but he let out a sigh and said, "Okay, fine. But no biting me, scratching me, hitting me, or causing me any physical pain, alright?" I nodded impatiently, waiting for him to just do it already. He got a little closer to me, putting a hand on my waist and another on my cheek. His face looked so innocent and nervous, his cheeks were all red. My eyes were locked with his as I put my hands around his neck like the girl in Sharon's book, and I was pretty sure I looked about the same as him in the face department. I wanted the blush to leave my cheeks. Why was I feeling so… fluttery inside? It's weird, and I don't know if I like it or not. I saw Oz swallow a little, and then he leaned down, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against mine. I think time stopped at that moment. The feeling of his lips on mine… it was something entirely new. I felt what he was talking about, that emotion behind the kiss. I felt my eyes close and I kissed back, doing so only on instinct. It felt right. I wanted him to hold me tighter, to keep me feeling this warm, happy feeling inside me. I wonder if this is what Sharon was talking about, that thing called love. Did I love Oz? Did I love my manservant? I think I do… I certainly love his kisses. I pulled him a little closer, and he held me a little tighter. His lips were so soft, his arms were so inviting and warm, his gentle touch was soothing. I don't want to leave this spot. But of course he had to move away, which angered me a bit, but I was also grateful for the ability to breathe.

We just stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's embrace, eyes locked. I saw something in his eyes in that moment; behind the façade his eyes usually show. I saw… something like happiness and longing mixed together. Was that… love? I don't know; because I saw him smile a little and then leaned down to kiss me again. And again. And again. I welcomed his kisses, his embrace, his touch. I wanted it, I _craved _it. I didn't want to stop. But I saw the pink and yellow sunset fade to a navy blue, star covered sky, and I felt the cool night breeze that made me shiver.

Oz broke away then, saying the first words in 15 minutes, "We should get inside, it's getting cold and dark." I simply nodded, still a bit dazed from our kisses. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and, despite the voice in the back of my mind yelling at me to stop being so mushy, I snuggled up against him. We walked over to the couch in the main room by the fire and sat down together. I was curled up against his chest in his lap, his warm and protective arms around me.

The heat from the fire and the weight of the day was luring me towards sleep by the minute, but I fought my fatigue long enough to say at least one last thing. "Oz?" He looked down at me with those clear emerald eyes that also showed his tiredness, "That was way better than the kiss in the Abyss." The last thing I heard was his chuckle, and the last thing I felt were his lips on my hair as I felt sweet sleep take over me.

The next morning, I woke up to soft sunlight on my face. I smiled, but then I noticed something was around my waist, and immediately I panicked. I was about to rip whatever was holding me to shreds, but then I saw WHO was holding me. Oz. Last night came back to me in a flash, and I began to blush furiously. But I immediately shook it away, I had done too much of that kind of thing yesterday. I looked at Oz's sleeping figure and, I know I'm going to sound SO girly right now and I hate the fact that I will, he looked really cute. Adorable even. His face was calm and worry free, and he looked like a child. I began to blush again, but this time I didn't shake it off, because I might as well learn to live with them if this is going to keep happening every time I look at my manservant. I looked around and finally focused on the grandfather clock. It was only 8:30, and I was so cozy in his arms, and I didn't really want to wake him. So I curled back up into my original position with my head on his chest, and fell back asleep to the soothing rise and fall of his breath.

I didn't see anyone there, but I could've SWORN I heard that clown laugh and say, "My, my, what a romantic evening! And such a darling couple they make!" I swear to the Abyss if he watched Oz and I last night…

THE END!


End file.
